Babysitting Wrestlers
by Amaroqwolf
Summary: What happens when I get together with my cousin and write a fic, I will NOT be continuing this fic.
1. Babysitting with Wrestlers 1 Arrivle.

Babysitting wrestlers....  
  
A/N: This idea came to me surprisingly after I babysat my two nephews and we were wrestling. I thought it might be funny so who knows maybe it will be. Also I will refer to myself in this fic as Ama, Or Amaroq. Chow for now....Amaroqwolf.  
  
Disclaimer: All WWF People mentioned in this fic are property of WWFE And Vince Mcmahon.  
  
The Begining....  
  
I Was rushing around making last minute preperations for my night of babysitting when the door bell rang. I rushed over and opened it. Standing there was a Very tall woman. HOlding the ear of two children. Both boys. THe older one had reddish brown hair and green eye-s. He was wearing a black shirt that said. Respect across the front. His brother was dressed in red and black and worde a Mask on his face. Duh were else would he be wearing it  
  
Ama: Hello, mam  
  
Mom: Taker and Kane have been a handful tonight they may need to be seperated. Hands Amaroq a fire extingusher This is in case little Kane has a Temper tantrum.  
  
Ama: Smiles and takes the Fire extingusher Of course, Have a nice night Mam, I'll see you later.  
  
Mom: Leans down and kises Taker and Kane on the cheeks Be good my iddle Pumpkin Pies!  
  
Kane: PIE!!! Runs into the kitchen  
  
Ama: Will, have Pie later Kane. Is oblivious to the evil looks Taker is shooting at her  
  
Taker: Can I watch TV?  
  
Ama: Shrugs Sure!  
  
Taker: Rushes over to the TV and instently flips to the Playboy channel. It is blocked. Hey, What the HELL!  
  
Ama: Oh, I had all my channels blocked Except Channel 11 WTTW Chicago Note: Thats the channel that shows Tellatubbies and Seasame Street and Of Course Barney out here  
  
KAne: Reappers eating a Sucker Oooo I wanna Watch Sesame Street!  
  
Taker: Shut up Kandy Kane!  
  
Kane: I am not a Kandy Kane! I Want my Cerberus!!  
  
Taker: Cerberus is my dog!  
  
Kane: Nuh uh Lucifer said he was mine cause I was special!  
  
Taker: yer notin but a Little Boy!  
  
Kane: So, at least I'm not a iddle Punpkin Pie!  
  
Taker: Yea huh, yer it to cause mom called you that to!  
  
Kane: NO She calls me the Big Red Machine!  
  
Ama: Okay, Boys back to yer corners.  
  
Kane and Taker sit on oppiset ends of the couch growling and glareing at each other. The Door bell rings and Amaroq rushes to answer it. She opens the door and standing on the door step are three little boys. We here wheels squeeling as three cars pull away.  
  
Ama: Hello, Kevin, Scott Hulk.  
  
Kevin: hello, Miss Amaroq Mam.  
  
Scott and Hulk: Just stare at Kevin  
  
HUlk: We so need to have a talk with him Brother.  
  
Scott: Nodding Hey, Yo Babysitter type lady!  
  
Ama: Hello, Scotty.  
  
Scott: I am not Scotty! I'm Scott!  
  
Ama: Okay! Walks away Oblivious to the fact that Scott is flipping her the bird.  
  
Scott and Hogan grab Kevin and drag him to the far side of the room.  
  
Scott: Dude, Brother you gotta be mean like we are if ya wanna be in The Points to Hogan N Points to himself W. Points to Nash O.  
  
Kevin: But, I don't like being mean Scott.  
  
Hogan: Sighs he's helpless!  
  
Scott: Agreed! Smiles Lets beat him up!  
  
Hogan: YEah!  
  
Kevin: being beaten up hey, I thought we were freinds!!  
  
Hogan and Scott: Its more fun to beat you up!  
  
Kevin: sighs picks both boys up and throws them across the room Be nice!  
  
Hogan and Scott: Ooo Pretty birdies..  
  
Kevin Walks over to the couch and sits down watching tellatubbies. I Like the green one.  
  
Kane: The red one is my favirot.  
  
Taker: Losers!  
  
The door bell rings again and walks over to answer it. ON the step are a little boy and a little girl.  
  
Ama: hello, Shane Stephanie.  
  
Shane: Here comes the money!  
  
Stephanie: Shut up!  
  
A Little boy with Blonde hair runs up behind Stephanie and pulls her pig tails  
  
Jericho: Whore!  
  
Steph: Starts crying Huuuuuuunnnnnttttterrr TELL JERICHO I'm NOT A WHORE!!  
  
Hunter: Uh, What?  
  
Steph: I said tell JERICHO I'M NOT A WHORE!  
  
Hunter: Just blinks slowly Your a whore??  
  
Steph: Looks pissed and walks away  
  
Hunter: Jumps up I'm FREE!!!! Starts dancing with Test who has just walked up  
  
Test: Whats going on?  
  
HUnter: Still danceinga round happily I'm Free!  
  
Test: Welcome to the club!  
  
Jericho: Walks backover What club is that?  
  
Test: IHSM  
  
Jericho and Hunter: What does IHSM Stand for?  
  
Test: grinning I hate Stephanie Mcmahon!  
  
Hunter and Jericho: Can we join?  
  
Test: Sure! he leads the two off to a corner  
  
Kevin is sitting next to Kane and there still arguing about who the better teletubbie is. Taker has wandered over to the NWO members Hall and Hogan and the three are whispering something to each other. Stephanie is playing with a barbie doll, and Shane is counting fake money.  
  
-------  
  
A/N The next chapter will be pretty cool. I promise the IHSM will, really be a good thing Ipromise. Chirstian will throw some tantrums when he gets here, And also will have Dinner. UH..I hope I have enough. Runs off to cheak on dinner. 


	2. Babysitting with Wrestlers2 DINNER!!!

Disclaimer: This idea came to me surprisingly after I babysat my two nephews and we were wrestling. I thought it might be funny so who knows maybe it will be. Also I will refer to myself in this fic as Ama, Or Amaroq. Chow for now....Amaroqwolf.  
  
A/N: I am to be acredited to the I Hate Stephanie Mcmahon club! ;) I also want to say thank you to everyone who has revewied this thus far. Its given me motive to continue writeing. And after spending a Week with my nephews I have ideas! :):)  
  
----  
  
Finally the children were setteled in around the tabels. During the afternoon Christan, Edge, Matt and Jeff had arrived. So now the whole group was there.  
  
Jericho: I am the Larger the life liveing legend!  
  
Hunter: Get a life jericho.  
  
Jericho: hey, I thought we were a Team!  
  
Hunter: uh, sure....whatever I forgot! Whats for dinner!  
  
Jericho: Pouts for a minute then turned to torment Stephanie.  
  
Ama: Looked over her gathered group Um Meatloaf Mashed Potatoes and Corn.  
  
Christian: Stomped his foot I don't like corn!!!!  
  
Ama: You'll eat whats put before you OR ELSE!  
  
All: O_O!!  
  
Jeff: Or else what?  
  
All: O_O!  
  
Matt: Smacks Jeff upside the head Be quite!  
  
Everyone falls quite and starts eating.  
  
Christian: Mumbeling under his breath meat loaf beat loaf I HATE MEAT LOAF!  
  
All: uh oh!  
  
Ama: EAT!  
  
Christian: NO!  
  
All: Yipe! Start climbing under the table  
  
Ama: I said eat Chirstian.  
  
Christain: AND I SAID NO! Starts kicking and screaming and lets loose several choice words Manages to knock ever item off the table onto the floor  
  
Kane: OOO He's gonna be in trouble!!!  
  
Kevin: Nods in agreement  
  
Edge: Grins he always gets in trouble.  
  
Jeff: Pulls a bag of skittels from his pocket Anyone want some?  
  
All: but Taker SURE!  
  
They start munching skittels as Christian continues having his tantrum about not likeing Meat loaf and corn.  
  
------  
  
Its later Christian is standing in the corner pouting with mashed potatoes in his hair. Jeff is bouncing around the liveing room super excited and hyper from eating skittels for dinner. Taker, Hall and Hogan are in another corner plotting something. Jericho, Hunter and Test are on the couch with Kane oddly enough plotting something for the IHSM club. Matt is attempting to get his brother to sit still.  
  
Matt: I'll give you a ladder!!  
  
Jeff: Really? Looks excited  
  
Matt: Yes, and a chair!  
  
Jeff: Can I have some tables to???  
  
Matt: Um...sure!  
  
Jeff: Flops down on the floor Matty tell me a story!!  
  
Matt: sighs and rolls his eyes Okay...once upon a time.....  
  
Test: So do we understand the plan?  
  
Jericho: Snickers and nods  
  
Hunter: Just nods  
  
Kane: Nods even though he looks confused  
  
Test: Then lets go!  
  
Jericho: Gets up and wanders over to where Stephanie is playing with her barbie doll while Shane sits a few feet away counting his money. Hey, Stephy.  
  
Steph: Looks up warily What?  
  
Jericho: I just wanted to say sorry for calling you a Whore earlier.  
  
Steph: Really.  
  
Jericho: Yes, calling you that sullys yer good name. Is struggeling not to laugh  
  
Steph: Nods her head Yes it does!  
  
Jericho: yeah, Whore's to good of a name for you!  
  
Steph: WHAT!  
  
Jericho: Yer more along the lines of a...ho.  
  
Steph: Bursts into tears and runs off to hide with of all people the New NWO.  
  
Test, and Hunter bust up laughing followed shortly by Jericho. Kane just stands there looking confused. They scammper off as Ama and Kevin come back into the room.  
  
Ama: Who wants to go swimming?  
  
All: ME!!!!  
  
Christian: Can I go please miss Amaroq mam?  
  
Ama: What do you have to say for yourself?  
  
Christian: I'm sorry,  
  
Ama: And??  
  
Christian: I'll eat everything put before me from now on for ever and ever.  
  
Ama: Nods Alright everyone get there swimsuits!  
  
Everyone scampers off to find there own suits. With in minutes the kids are gathered outside attired in there suits.  
  
Ama: Flops down on a pool chair Have fun!  
  
TBC  
  
Okay, ladies and gents...I'm stuck here..same as my therpy sessions. But when I get back to this Will go Swimming I promise! 


	3. Appollogy

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the ideas running round my brain. So spare me the pain and don't sue me.  
  
Hey, Folks out there I have not forgotten about you or these Fics, I've just been so busy with Life lately so you know, Part 3 is about half done, I'll be posting it in the next two weeks promise. Also if any of you are waiting on the Next Chapter of My Therapy with DDP fic. I will be posting that by the 15th at the latest. Sorry again for the Wait and Please bare with me! (Waves and scampers off to get back to writing.) 


End file.
